The invention relates to a support, in particular a support to receive a medical device, for example an operation microscope, with a first carrier arm and a second carrier arm, the second carrier arm being mounted on a first shaft and a second shaft for pivoting with respect to the first carrier arm, and coupling means are provided which couple the second carrier arm to a means for the production of a restoring force around at least one of the shafts.
Technical Field
Such a support is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,034. A floor support is described there which includes a support column on which a carrier apparatus with a first and a second carrier arm is arranged. The first carrier arm is rotatably mounted on the support column. The second carrier arm is pivotably fastened to an end region of the first carrier arm and is movable with respect to two axes orthogonal to the first carrier arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,034 furthermore discloses a ceiling support with a support column which is secured to a ceiling. A compensating weight is provided on this support column, and is received on a lever arm and with this can be rotated around the support column. This lever arm is coupled to a carrier arm device of first and second carrier arms by means of a toothed belt transmission. The first carrier arm of the carrier arm device is pivotably mounted on the support column. The second carrier arm is furthermore pivotably arranged on the first carrier arm. A medical device is mounted on the second carrier arm. The weight of the medical device received on the second carrier arm is fully compensated by means of the compensating weight.
A support for an operation microscope is described in EP 0 293 228 B1 in which a rod mechanism is provided for coupling the operation microscope and counterweights. By means of these counterweights it is possible to balance the support, and thus to move the operation microscope substantially free of weight forces.
A floor support with weight compensation to receive an operation microscope is known from WO 97/13997. This support has a support column on which a carrier arm device with first and second carrier arms is received. The first carrier arm is pivotably fastened to the support column. The second carrier arm is furthermore rotatably mounted on the first carrier arm. The operation microscope is received in an end region of the second carrier arm. Respective counterweights are provided on the first and second carrier arm to compensate the weight acting on the operation microscope. These counterweights balance the first and second carrier arms on the principle of a beam balance.